1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tow hooks for automotive vehicles.
2. Background Art
Tow hooks are often employed on an automotive vehicle to allow a user to attach an article utilizing a tow strap or a chain. Typically, the tow hook is provided on a front end of the vehicle so that the user can tow the object when the vehicle is driven in a rearward direction. After the user attaches the article to the vehicle, the user may then tow the object by driving the vehicle in the proper direction. The tow hooks are generally adequately mounted on the vehicle to withstand force exerted by the object as the user tows the object.
A pair of symmetrically oriented tow hooks are often provided on the vehicle so that force from the object is distributed.
Tow hooks are generally provided on larger vehicles that have substantial towing capacity, such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs), trucks, vans, minivans, and crossover vehicles. Utilization of tow hooks on a larger vehicle allows the user to tow an object having a greater weight. For example, SUVs with tow hooks allow the user to attach a second vehicle thereto in order to pull the second vehicle out of mud or snow.